


It's A Wonderful Christmas!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Dark, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hints of Darker Things, Spiritual, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: Jaime Lannister stared down into the rushing currents of the Blackwater Rush. His life was so f**ked up. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be in it anymore. It was Christmas Eve and his family had just found out that Jaime had been in a relationship with his twin for most of their lives.An 'It's A Wonderful Life' story, with a Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Twist!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably going to be depressing but... it's on the "It's A Wonderful Life' vein, so there will be a happy ending. So, Merry Christmas to all! (nods)

It’s A Wonderful Christmas!

Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime Lannister stared down into the rushing currents of the Blackwater Rush. His life was so fucked up. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be in it anymore. It was Christmas Eve and his family had just found out that Jaime had been in a relationship with his twin for most of their lives. His day hadn’t started off any differently from any other day. He’d gone to the factory his father owned, and ran it. He heard well wishes from his co-workers for Christmas. There were young Podrick Payne, Josmyn Peckledon and Pia Rivers, who were interns in the office, and handed him a tiny Christmas tree for his desk. There was Old Davos Seaworth and his four eldest sons, who worked on the shop floor. There was Addam Marbrand, who’d been a close friend of Jaime’s for years, and Jaime’s cousin Devan, who were both doing office jobs, at the factory. There were so many people, who worked in that factory, and Jaime knew them all. From the girl who dropped off the mail on his desk every day, to the sandwich guy, who pulled his van up, outside the building. Sometimes he felt he knew these people, far better than most of his family, pretty much all the time. But as the day had gone on, Jaime had been dreading the family dinner that was to happen that night. When he finally got to his father’s home, Tywin had been waiting for him, and Jaime knew that whatever Tywin had to say, couldn’t be anything good. If it was good news, then he’d have been able to wait until after the dinner to talk to Jaime. But he didn’t, and that was just the first in a stream of terrible moments that Jaime had seemed to keep falling into all day. But, by far, the worst moment of the day, was when his father had demanded he personally fire each and every one of the factory employees that Jaime knew so well. Jaime refused to do it. Even as his father had stared at him from behind his desk, Jaime had refused…

**_“Father, I’m not going to lay off the whole factory for you. If you want it done, do it yourself.” Jaime stated coolly. His arrival at the family home had been met by his father’s icy, implacable, stare. He had promptly demanded that, as the factory wasn’t making enough of an income, Jaime had to fire the entire work force. Jaime would not do it. He refused._ **

**_“Jaime, this isn’t a discussion, it is an order.” Tywin said._ **

**_“You can’t order me to fire your workers. That isn’t going to happen, father. These people are co-workers, friends and comrades. I know their families and who they are as people. You’re not going to convince me to fire them all. If you don’t like that, then you can fire me too.” Jaime said._ **

**_“Jaime, you are my son. The people who work under you, are not your friends. They are expendable. Do not mistake good work for friendship. They will find other jobs. They are sheep, and Lannisters do not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep.” Tywin said._ **

**_“I am not going to do that father. You’re not going to be able to convince me, no matter how hard you try. Because despite the fact that you think these people are sheep, they’re human beings and they have feelings. I happen to care what happens to these people.” Jaime shot back angrily. There was a knock at the door of Tywin’s study. Tywin looked angry at the intrusion._ **

**_“Enter.” Tywin called out. That was when Tyrion walked into the room. Tywin’s stare became harder and colder at the sight of Tyrion, and that made Jaime angry on his brother’s behalf._ **

**_“Father, Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna have arrived with their broods. Dinner will be served soon.” Tyrion said. Tywin frowned, then looked at Jaime._ **

**_“We will discuss this later.” Tywin said._ **

**_“No we won’t, father. Because it doesn’t matter what you say, my answer will not change.” Jaime replied._ **

They left the study and went to dinner. Dinner had been as stuffy and formal, as it always was on Christmas Eve. In fact, Jaime had hoped he’d be able to escape before desert. Dinners with the Lannisters were a cold, pitiless and humourless affair. Jaime couldn’t remember a time when they had acted like a true family at Christmas. Jaime had been about to make his excuses to leave. But that was, until Stannis Baratheon showed up...

**_“Lord Lannister, Stannis Baratheon is here to see you.” The butler announced. Tywin frowned, but of course, refusing to see the brother of his daughter’s late husband, would’ve looked bad. So Tywin merely waved a dismissive hand._ **

**_“Send him in. It is Christmas, and after all, such occasions are for family.” Tywin said. The whole family seemed confused and more than a little interested, at the strange interruption to their boring family gettogether. Stannis walked into the room, his face stern and serious as always. He stopped when he was stood next to Tywin. For a few moments, everything was silent, the family were all waiting for Stannis to state his reasons for being there._ **

**_“What is it that you would like Stannis?” Tywin asked. Stannis looked slightly uncomfortable._ **

**_“It would be better if we discussed this in private, Tywin.” Stannis stated sternly. Tywin frowned._ **

**_“I doubt that anything you have to say, is going to make much difference to my family, Stannis.” Tywin replied. Stannis glared._ **

**_“I have discovered that none of your daughter’s children were fathered by my brother.” Stannis stated, his anger palpable. Cersei’s head snapped round from where she’d been talking to their cousin Myrielle._ **

**_“What is the meaning of this, Stannis?” Tywin asked coolly. Tommen and Myrcella looked at Stannis with wide eyes. Joffrey scowled._ **

**_“Your grandchildren are not my brother’s children.” Stannis said angrily. He gave Tywin several sheets of paper. Tywin stared at them incredulously. It was the first time that Jaime had ever seen his father look so shocked._ **

**_“Uncle, this is ridiculous. Everyone knows who my father is.” Joffrey said. His snobbish attitude as frustrating as it ever was._ **

**_“Yes, they will now Joffrey. Your father is your uncle.” Stannis stated. Tywin slammed a fist on the table. Jaime found himself feeling anxious in that moment. His father had never shown emotion. He never allowed anyone to see him brought to anger in such a manner. But today, today was different._ **

**_“Father, this is absolute rubbish.” Cersei said. Tywin handed Cersei the papers. Cersei looked at them uncertainly. Then tore them into pieces. “Is that all? A couple of sheets of paper? Anyone can forge such documents. It takes very little effort.” Cersei said, nonchalantly._ **

**_“I have more copies, Cersei. You can’t tear them all up. Besides which, I am no forger of documents, nor am I a man that feels the need to deceive.” Stannis replied._ **

**_“This is hardly the time or place for such things, Stannis.” Tyrion said quietly, calmly. That was when Jaime knew that Tyrion knew. Tyrion had not looked at him or Cersei, since Stannis had made his accusations. Jaime had never even considered that Tyrion knew. He’d never thought about that possibility before._ **

**_“Stannis, you will remove yourself from my home.” Tywin stated coldly. “I will not allow such filth, such lies, to be spread in my home, in front of my family.” Tywin stated. Stannis glared._ **

**_“You can’t escape this Tywin. The facts are the facts. None of your grandchildren, have any claim to Baratheon wealth, favour, nor any right to the name. They are all Lannister bastards.” Stannis said. Cersei looked at Jaime._ **

**_“Say something.” Cersei hissed at him. Jaime didn’t even know what to say._ **

**_“Jaime?” Tywin looked at his son, waiting for an answer. Jaime knew he should say something. He knew it. But he couldn’t think of anything to say. His mind had gone blank. He just couldn’t speak. The longer he was silent, the tenser the situation became. He felt sick as Joffrey and Myrcella stared at him. Myrcella’s gaze was questioning, Joffrey’s was disgusted. Tommen just looked as lost and confused as Jaime felt. He wasn’t even quite sure how he’d gotten to this point._ **

**_“This isn’t true!” Joffrey yelled angrily, getting up from the table, throwing down his napkin and cutlery, and storming out of the dining room, his face red with anger. Myrcella kept looking between her mother, Stannis and Jaime._ **

**_“What is all this about?” Myrcella asked, looking horrified. Her eyes were wide and afraid._ **

**_“Mother? What does Uncle Stannis mean?” Tommen asked._ **

**_“Nothing, sweetling. He’s talking nonsense.” Cersei told her son. Myrcella looked at Cersei, and suddenly, Jaime realised that Myrcella knew Stannis wasn’t lying. She stood up from the table._ **

**_“Uncle Jaime?” She asked. Jaime looked at Myrcella. His niece. His daughter. “Is it true?” She asked him. Jaime could barely look at her, let alone answer her. Myrcella pressed her lips together so hard, that Jaime could barely see them. “Come on Tommen. Let’s let the adults talk.” Myrcella told her little brother gently. Tommen took hold of Myrcella’s hand and she led him from the room. Tywin looked horrified as he seemed to realise that Stannis was telling the truth as well. Jaime’s silence seemed to confirm everything for everyone._ **

**_“Jaime, you will tell me now that this is all nonsense.” Tywin commanded. The problem was that Jaime couldn’t actually tell Tywin what he wanted to hear. Because Stannis was telling the truth._ **

**_“Of course, it’s nonsense father!” Cersei exclaimed. Tywin glared at her. He hadn’t wanted to hear it from Cersei. He’d wanted to hear it from Jaime. “Tell them Jaime.” Cersei added. Jaime still couldn’t speak. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t get any words out. Tywin went pale._ **

**_“The very thought of this makes me sick.” Tywin said icily._ **

**_“You’re absolutely useless!” Cersei exclaimed at him. Jaime got up from the table and practically ran from the dining room. The shouts following him out were deafening. But he didn’t stop. Even at the sounds of his little brother calling after him, trying to keep up. All Jaime could do was run._ **

Now Jaime stared down into the icy river, not really sure why he was there. He felt sick inside, not sure if Tyrion, or Myrcella and Tommen, would ever forgive him. Whether his father, Cersei or Joffrey forgave him, didn’t truly matter to him at all. He could see the water rushing below him. It felt almost hypnotic to stare into the icy, rushing river.  

“Jaime!” Jaime looked to the side to see Brienne running up to him. She looked worried, as well she might. She’d been his best friend since the Stark and Lannister companies had merged, and Brienne had started working as his deputy director. She knew all his secrets. After five years of working together, and eight years of not being in a relationship with Cersei, Brienne was the closest person to him now. Their friendship first started when Jaime had seen her being harassed by a gang of thugs on his way home from work. He’d stepped in for her that day, not wanting to see her get hurt, no matter how irritating she was after six months of working with him. But after that, the rest was history.

“What do you want Brienne?” Jaime asked, feeling angry.

“Jaime! Get down from there! You’ll kill yourself!” Brienne yelled, as she got closer. He realised that that was exactly what he’d been trying to do. He wanted to jump. He wanted it to end. He’d never put stock in what other people said to, or thought about, him. But today had changed that. He’d seen more disgust and hate than he’d ever wanted to see, and from his family no less.

“How did you even know where I was?” Jaime asked, looking down into the water, not looking at her.

“Tyrion text. He… let me know what happened. I… I knew you’d be here. You said that you’d always come here to think when you were a kid. I figured that you’d come here.” Brienne said.

“Tyrion told you that he knew?” Jaime asked.

“No. But _he_ knew that _I_ knew. I don’t know how. Today’s the first time he’s ever text me. But he knew that I knew.” Brienne said softly. Jaime couldn’t bear that.

“You know… you know what happened?” Jaime asked. He didn’t even look at her. He didn’t need to.

“Jaime, please get down from there.” Brienne pleaded. At that moment, Jaime just… couldn’t bear to have Brienne plead for him. He just… fell forward. He heard Brienne screaming his name as he fell. All he could think in those few seconds, before everything went black, was one simple wish.

 _“I wish I’d never been born. Everyone would be much better off.”_ Jaime thought to himself, as he plummeted towards the river below him. He didn’t know that this was the moment that would completely change his life forever.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next part! Thanks to everyone who commented and sent kudos. I will reply to my comments, but I'm actually sleepy. LOL!
> 
> So, anyway, if anyone decides to read this, and like it, it is much appreciated.

It’s A Wonderful Christmas!

Part 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime?” Jaime opened his eyes. He was back on the bridge. Brienne wasn’t there. But someone else was. His mother.

“Am I dead?” Jaime asked. It was the only thing he could think to say. After all, one would think they were dead when seeing their dead mother.  

“No. But you would be if you’d had your way.” Joanna said. She stood from where she had been sat beside him.

“Why are you here? What do you want from me now?” Jaime asked. He resented the fact that he couldn’t even kill himself without someone interfering.

“I’m here for you Jaime. Of course, I am. How could I not be?” Joanna shot back.

“You’re dead. You left me long ago. Long enough, that you shouldn’t be taunting me in death.” Jaime replied coolly. Joanna raised a brow.

“I am your mother. I may have died, but my spirit was always with you. Personally, I would’ve hoped that you and Cersei would’ve turned out better. I also would’ve hoped that you’d protect your brother more. Then again, I would’ve hoped the same for Tywin as well. But he was always the same man. Kevan was always telling me that I could gentle him, that I was the perfect wife for him, because he would actually stop and listen when I spoke.” Joanna said. Jaime was confused.

“Why am I back on top of this bridge? Why am I not dead?” Jaime asked.

“Because I called in a favour. It’s not your time Jaime.” Joanna said.

“If I’m such a disappointment, then why do you care?” Jaime asked angrily.

“Because you are my son and I love you. Is it that hard to understand? I didn’t choose to die and leave you all behind. That isn’t what I wanted. It was simply my time. You on the other hand, seem to think you have the right to make that decision on your own.” Joanna replied. Jaime shook his head. He got up from where he was sitting, on the ice-cold concrete.

“Where’s Brienne?” Jaime asked.

“She’s not here. Another favour I called in. You made a wish, as you were plummeting towards death.” Joanna replied. Her green eyes looked so sad.

“I wished I’d never been born.” Jaime said, remembering perfectly what he’d said.

“Do you still wish that?” Joanna asked. Jaime growled low in his throat, angry at all the questions being thrown his way.

“Yes, actually I do!” Jaime yelled. Joanna shook her head.

“Well then, it’s time I showed you.” Joanna said. She started to walk. Jaime realised she was dressed in white. It matched the icy snow on the bridge perfectly.

“Showed me what?” Jaime asked, getting to his feet.

“What life would be like if you had never been born.” Joanna told him firmly. Jaime found himself unable to stop himself. He followed his mother, wondering what he would see. After all, it wasn’t every day that your dead mother showed up, ready to grant your wish. They walked along the bridge, and Joanna Lannister was leading Jaime towards the town.

“So… you came here to show me what life would be like if I’d never been born?” Jaime asked her.

“I already told you that, Jaime. I came to show you how the lives of those around you would be affected, if you had never been born.” Joanna Lannister replied. Jaime wasn’t really sure why they were heading into town.

“So why are we heading into town?” Jaime asked. Joanna looked back at Jaime, and he realised that his mother wasn’t even wearing shoes.

“Well Jaime, the first place we’re going to visit, is in the town.” Joanna replied. Jaime glared.

“You’re treating me like I’m a child.” Jaime stated. Joanna laughed.

“You’re acting like one. Just follow me and hopefully you’ll see everything that you need to.” Joanna said. Jaime followed her into the town and towards the factory. Jaime almost found himself smiling, until he realised that the factory was dead. There was no light, no life, not even any smoke coming from the chimneys.

“What happened?” Jaime asked. Joanna didn’t answer, just carried on walking. They walked into the building and Jaime realised, just by looking around, that the factory was derelict.

“Pod? Did you find anything?” Jaime’s attention was drawn by the voice of Pia. He walked over towards the voice, and saw Pia was sitting on one of the old conveyor belts. She was dressed in ragged, old clothing. Her hair was tied back with an elastic band. Pod was next to her, sitting on the floor. A grotty backpack between his legs, and he rummaged through it.

“Not really. Just some out of date stuff from the dumpster at the back of the store. Nothing’s been the same since the factory closed.” Pod said.

“Guys! I found some food! Old man Lannister threw out the food from the Christmas eve dinner! They said they were going to send it to the homeless shelter. But they just threw it out! So, we’ve got some great food to eat!” Jaime was shocked to see Peck, with a giant sack over one shoulder.

“What happened to them?” Jaime asked, as he saw the trio rooting through the bag.  

“Well, with the factory closing before they could gain apprenticeships, they had no other way to get the education they needed to get a decent job. With them all being orphans, with no support from anyone, they ended up homeless and living on the streets. It’s ironic that they picked the shell of this factory to live in.” Joanna said. Jaime was confused.

“But they should have still managed to get jobs here.” Jaime said, not really understanding how the factory had become like this.

“How? After I died giving birth to Tyrion, your father decided that with only a dwarf and a girl as inheritors to his empire, that he didn’t care about it as much. So he sold the factory to the Stokeworth family, and they just couldn’t keep it up. Before those kids were even old enough to apply for apprenticeships, the factory no longer existed.” Joanna told him. Jaime saw as the three teenagers fell upon the food they managed to salvage, and Jaime felt a terrible pang in his heart.

“But, they’re just kids. They…” Jaime trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

“But without you to encourage keeping the factory open, they didn’t have a chance.” Joanna said. Jaime shook his head.

“Can we leave now?” Jaime asked. Joanna shrugged.

“We can. We have other places to visit.” Joanna said. Jaime wasn’t sure if he wanted to see anything else, but followed his mother out of the factory.

“Where are we going now?” Jaime asked her.

“Why, to see your father, of course.” Joanna replied. Jaime wasn’t sure if he wanted to see his father or not, but followed his mother anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they approached Casterly Manor, Jaime felt his heart beating loudly. It was almost as though he could hear every loud thump of his heart, the closer he got to the house. It was lit up, as it always was at Christmas. There were cars in the driveway, the same as always on Christmas Eve. But Jaime could just _feel_ that some things were missing. They walked into the house, and Jaime found himself back in the great dining room. His father sat at the head of the table, and his sister was on his father’s right hand side. It was as Jaime had expected. But what Jaime wasn’t expecting, was that Robert was sat at his father’s left hand side.

“What? What the hell is Robert doing here?” Jaime asked. “He’s dead!” Jaime added. Joanna sighed.

“Just… just keep watching Jaime.” Joanna replied. Jaime carried on watching.

“So, are you ever planning to produce some grandchildren for my dear brother, Cersei?” Genna asked. Cersei scowled. Tywin frowned. Robert just laughed.

“You can’t produce children if you never bother to do any of the activities to make them Genna.” Robert stated. Tywin scowled then.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t spend so much time getting your whores pregnant, we might have children.” Cersei spat out.

“That is enough!” Tywin said angrily. He stood from his seat. “Robert, Cersei, I will speak to you both in my study.” He added. Cersei and Robert both stood from their seats, and everyone went back to eating their food, as the trio left the room.

“Where are they going? Where’s Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“Follow and listen.” Joanna said, as she headed after Tywin, Cersei and Robert. Jaime followed, and they were in Tywin’s study before they knew it. Tywin sat behind his desk, Cersei stood to the right side, and Robert collapsed in a chair on the left hand side. Jaime and Joanna were stood in between, watching the scene.

“Cersei, you are my heir, but you haven’t provided any future heirs to inherit. Your hate for your husband is fairly obvious, but without future heirs, you cannot be my heir.” Tywin said. He looked at Robert. “You, Robert, seem to have more time for whores, than for your wife. It’s time that both of you became adults, instead of acting like children.” Tywin stated.

“You have a son, Tywin. That dwarf that you ignore? Maybe if you found him a decent wife, and got him to produce some brats, you wouldn’t be having this problem.” Robert said. Tywin’s fist slammed down on the table.

“ _Never_ , mention that creature, in this house. I have no son.” Tywin hissed. “I don’t care what you have to do. But there will be children. As soon as possible.” Tywin spat. Jaime shook his head.

“Where…? Where is Tyrion?” Jaime asked. Joanna sighed.

“We’ll be finding out soon.” Joanna said, turning away from Tywin, Cersei and Robert.

“You didn’t explain how Robert was still alive.” Jaime said, as he followed. As he looked back, one more time, he saw Robert belch loudly, and Cersei’s face crumple, almost as though she were about to cry.

“It’s simple. Without you, Cersei never had any children. So, Cersei never had to have Robert killed to protect them from scorn. So, they’re living a truly miserable life together.” Joanna said. Jaime felt his eyes widen.

“She killed him?” Jaime exclaimed, horrified.

“Well, I did say that I’d hoped that you and Cersei would grow up better. Cersei being a murderer, was hardly what I wanted for my daughter.” Cersei replied. Jaime wasn’t sure if he wanted to know more, so he didn’t ask. They walked out of Casterly Manor and carried on down the driveway. They walked over the bridge again, and Jaime looked down into the rushing water, and at his mother again.

“What about Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“You’ll see.” Joanna said. She led him to a dingy bar, where there were other people, Jaime recognised. Behind the bar was Bronn, Tyrion’s friend. There was a red haired woman, also serving drinks, who Jaime recognised as someone Tyrion had once slept with.

“I think her name’s Ros.” Jaime said, not even realising that he’d spoken aloud until his mother looked at him with a sad face.

“Yes, and now they’re the only ones who care about Tyrion anymore. Apart from one other person.” Joanna said softly. That was when Jaime noticed Tyrion. He was sat in a corner booth, nursing a whiskey, and sitting alone. Jaime walked over to him. He could see that Tyrion was a mess. He had a scruffy, dirty beard, and his clothes were filthy.

“Tyrion?” Jaime questioned. He wanted Tyrion to see him. He wanted to embrace his little brother. He wanted that so badly, that it made his heart ache. Of course, Tyrion didn’t see him, didn’t hear him.

“Tyrion?” Jaime heard the familiar voice.

“Brienne?” Jaime called out. But, just like Tyrion, Brienne didn’t see or hear him.

“Brienne? I’m glad to see you. How are things?” Tyrion asked her. Brienne came and sat beside him.

“They… I… I don’t know what to say. You know how things are for me really. I don’t know why we go through the same conversation, over and over.” Brienne said sadly.

“I was hoping things had somehow, magically, become better. If anyone deserves a better life, a second chance, it’s you.” Tyrion replied. Brienne shook her head.

“I wish things would be better for everyone, Tyrion. My life… I wish… it doesn’t really matter what I wish.” Brienne said. Bronn came and set a glass of water down in front of Brienne, and Brienne thanked him, a sad look on her face.

“You’re not thinking about...” Tyrion trailed off.

“No! No. I’m… I’m not considering…” Brienne trailed off.

“Good. Death is so final, while life is so full of possibilities.” Tyrion told her. Jaime wanted to hug them both. He wanted to shake them and make them look at him.

“What’s happening here?” Jaime asked. Joanna shook her head.

“Things are different without you Jaime. Without you, there was no one to appreciate Tyrion. Your father disowned him as soon as he could get away with it. Without you, Tyrion had no family to love him. Now… now he’s alone, maybe he has some friends, but he doesn’t have his big brother to look out for him. He became harder and colder, a lot sooner.” Joanna said. Jaime realised that Brienne had finished her glass of water, and was standing up to leave. Jaime saw that she was wearing dingy clothes, that were clean but cheap. Brienne didn’t look like herself. She was so thin that it scared Jaime. She was so pale that her freckles stood out even more.

“What happened to Brienne? She’s… she doesn’t seem herself. She’s…” Jaime didn’t know what to say.

“Maybe it’s time to find out.” Joanna replied, following the retreating blonde. Jaime followed his mother, as she followed Brienne into the night. They walked in the street, as Brienne seemed to be walking towards the worst part of town. Brienne seemed afraid of her own shadow, unable to look at any of the few people who walked past her. Jaime followed without his mother needing to lead him. But when they arrived at a grotty apartment building, Jaime found himself shaking his head.

“This isn’t the sort of place Brienne would live in.” Jaime stated.

“It is now.” Joanna said. Jaime shook his head, as he followed Brienne into the building and up several flights of stairs, and into a grotty apartment, with a red door. Jaime shook his head, looking at the horrible mess all around, at Brienne throwing her coat on the floor, kicking off her shoes, and practically collapsing on a dusty, dilapidated sofa. Brienne seemed to stare out into nothing. There was no television in the room, nothing that made the room seem homey. It was just a dingy, messy living room.

“Brienne? What’s wrong with you? What happened to you?” Jaime pleaded. But, just as he thought, Brienne didn’t answer him.

“Well, she was very different. Then one day, on her way home from work, she was attacked by a gang of violent thugs. She was never the same.” Joanna replied. Jaime’s mind immediately flashed back to the day that he’d jumped into the fray, when he’d seen a group of men attacking her. But in this reality, or whatever it was that his mother was showing him, he didn’t exist. So, no one had jumped in to save Brienne that day. That was when Jaime saw Brienne burst into tears.

“This isn’t the Brienne I know.” Jaime said.

“Of course not. You don’t exist here. This is the world without you in it.” Joanna replied. Jaime couldn’t bear it. Watching Brienne cry was tearing him apart. And Jaime realised something then. When he was in trouble, Brienne and Tyrion were the ones to come to his aid. When he was upset, or sad, or anything negative in between, it was Brienne or Tyrion who would comfort him. It was them that he went to. To see them in this terrible situation, was breaking his heart. He dropped to his knees beside the sofa, where Brienne sat crying.

“Brienne? This isn’t you. This isn’t right. None of this is right!” Jaime exclaimed. He reached out for her, trying to embrace her. But he simply passed through her. “I was wrong!” Jaime exclaimed. He looked at his mother. “I was wrong! I can’t just… not exist! I need to exist! Not for me! For them! For Tyrion and Brienne! I need to exist! I’m sorry for wishing away my existence!” Jaime pleaded. Joanna smiled, and suddenly, the scene fell away. Everything was black, as though the world no longer existed.

“I’m so glad you said that.” Joanna said gently. Her arms wrapped around him, and Jaime suddenly remembered what it was like to _have_ his mother in his life.

“That’s what this was all about, wasn’t it? To show me that I was wrong.” Jaime asked. Joanna nodded.

“Yes. You needed to see it. You may think your life is far from perfect. But that is the same for every single person in this world. You’re alive Jaime. Tyrion is right about one thing. Death is final, life is full of possibilities. You have a choice Jaime. You can be there for those who love you, or you can run away from them. But you do have that choice. Tommen and Myrcella don’t hate you. Even Joffrey doesn’t hate you. Brienne and Tyrion love you. You need to love them back.” Joanna said softly. Jaime was confused then, and pulled back to look at his mother.

“What do you mean? Brienne doesn’t _love_ me. She’s my friend.” Jaime said. Joanna smiled widely, her green eyes sparkling.

“You’ll see Jaime. You’ll see.” Joanna said gently. She started to fade away, as the world started to become a bright white. Jaime felt a single tear drip down his cheek.

“Where are you going mother?” Jaime asked.

“My job here is done Jaime. But don’t worry. You’ll see me again. You’ll see me again, when it’s time. Just remember what you’ve learned today. And remember how much I love you.” Joanna said. She was almost transparent, and Jaime found his arms around her, even though she was barely there anymore.

“I love you too, mother. I hope you know that.” Jaime said. Joanna smiled, before she simply became invisible. Jaime was confused. She was gone.

“I knew that all along Jaime.” Jaime heard his mother say. Her disembodied voice was gentle and full of warmth. “I always knew that, Jaime. We will see each other again.” Joanna said finally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime!” Jaime blinked his eyes open. It felt so heavy, as he forced his eyelids open. “Jaime, are you alright? Please be alright!” Jaime realised it was Brienne talking to him. He could see her hair plastered to her face with water, snow fell all around them, and Jaime realised that they were both drenched with river water and shivering with cold.

“Brienne?” Jaime questioned. Brienne smiled then.

“Thank God, you’re alive. We need to get inside. You’re freezing!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime found his arms wrapped around Brienne, as he held her to him tightly.

“Yeah, we really do need to get inside.” Jaime said. He was just so relieved that Brienne was alive, and herself. He was so relieved that everything was back to normal. Brienne helped him to his feet. As they started to walk toward Brienne’s home, Jaime didn’t let go of Brienne. “Brienne?” Jaime said. Brienne looked at him, both of them shivering with the cold.

“Yes Jaime?” Brienne asked.

“I’m glad to see you.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“I’m glad to see you too.” Brienne replied. They just carried on walking, and Jaime, even as he shivered from how cold it was, couldn’t help being thankful, that everything was back to normal. Whatever happened tomorrow, whatever happened this year, or next year, or fifty years from now, was nothing he needed to worry about. All he needed were the people he loved around him. That was something he would never allow himself to forget again. It was a lesson his mother had given him, so he would treasure it always. Just as he would always treasure the people who loved him, and who he loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you read the chapter. Congrats! I hope you enjoyed it and that the last part won't be a disappointment. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, I always appreciate hearing from my readers. XD See you tomorrow with the next chapter!


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but due to unforseen circumstances. I was unable to do that. But it's here today. LOL! I hope it was worth the wait. (nods) Thanks to everyone who commented and sent Kudos. I really appreciate it. (nods)

It’s A Wonderful Christmas!

Part 3.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had spent the night at Brienne’s home. It made Jaime feel relieved that she wasn’t living in a derelict apartment building, half-starved and weeping. But as soon as they’d gotten to Brienne’s home, she’d forced him to go and get a hot shower, and Jaime wasn’t sure how to even discuss what had happened. But once he’d had a hot shower and Brienne had shoved a mug of tea into his hands, and he’d warmed up and was no longer shivering, Jaime found that sitting with Brienne in her living room, was actually really nice. He felt comfortable with her, which was more than he’d ever felt with anyone really.

“I called your brother.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked and looked at Brienne. “I know you probably didn’t want me to. But he was worried, and to be honest, he has every reason to be.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“I know Brienne. It’s okay. Is… is Tyrion alright?” Jaime asked. Brienne gave Jaime a strange look then.

“He’s coming around in the morning.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded, just glad that he was going to see his brother soon.

“I… I was stupid. I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing. It wasn’t fair on you or on Tyrion. I screwed up a lot, but that was no reason to do what I did. I just…” Jaime trailed off. Brienne placed a hand over his.

“You were overwhelmed and being a drama queen. Yes, all of this is awful. I’m not going to pretend that I know how your father is going to react, or that I know what’s going to happen tomorrow. All I know is that I’m not going to just let you end it all. Because no matter how bad life gets sometimes, it can also be great. You’re my friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Brienne said softly. Jaime found himself leaning forward and embracing Brienne. She was warm and solid in his arms, and as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, Jaime was glad that he was still there. That he still had a chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime heard Brienne’s door knocker, he got up to answer the door. Brienne had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Jaime had covered her with a blanket and let her sleep. She hadn’t actually slept the night before. She’d been too busy watching over him. No matter how many times Jaime reassured her that he wasn’t planning to try jumping off of the Blackwater Rush Bridge again, she couldn’t seem to leave him alone, and Jaime could only be grateful to her for that. When Jaime opened the door to see Tyrion, Jaime couldn’t help kneeling down to embrace his little brother. Tyrion embraced him back.

“Let’s go inside.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded and Jaime led Tyrion to the kitchen, hoping not to wake Brienne. Tyrion sat on a stool that Jaime knew Brienne used to get into higher up cupboards in her kitchen.

“Jaime, do you have any idea how worried I was about you?” Tyrion asked. Jaime took a deep breath.

“Coffee?” Jaime offered, not really wanting to answer that question.

“Jaime, I’m serious! This is serious!” Tyrion exclaimed. Jaime sighed.

“I know Tyrion. I was a total idiot. I’m not going to lie and pretend that I was trying to think about everyone. I… I just saw the looks of disgust on Father and Cersei’s faces, and how horrified Myrcella looked, and how confused Tommen was. Hell, even you Tyrion.” Jaime said. Tyrion scowled. “No! Not like that! I… I didn’t think you were disgusted. I just… I don’t think I’d ever considered that you might know before. I didn’t even think about how you might feel about any of it. I’d never considered your feelings.” Jaime said. Tyrion frowned and looked at Jaime, almost assessing him.

“Jaime, I… I never expected you to discuss it with me. I always figured that you would talk about it with me if you needed to… when you were ready…” Tyrion trailed off. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“I love you Tyrion. You’re my little brother, and I love you. I don’t say it often enough, I know, and I haven’t done nearly enough to show you or prove it to you, but I do love you.” Jaime told him. Tyrion grinned.

“You’re wrong. You showed me you cared all the time. Cersei… Cersei is your twin. Even if there wasn’t… other things… between you, there was still that. But you didn’t let her abuse me or pick on me. You stood up for me against our father, and to me… I was a stunted little boy, and I thought no one would care. But you showed me that you cared all the time. Standing up to father? That was… He was frightening. Even now, as an adult, that man can still intimidate me, and everyone else. But you still stood up for me. You have no idea what that meant to me. Or how much that meant to me. It was everything to me.” Tyrion said. Jaime smiled.

“I always thought that I just… couldn’t get our father to listen, and that it didn’t matter how much I fought him.” Jaime said. Tyrion grinned then.

“But you still tried. That’s what meant the most Jaime. You couldn’t always succeed, but you fucking tried, and that means everything.” Tyrion said. For a few moments, the brothers just looked at each other. It was Tyrion who broke the silence. “I think I’ll have that coffee now.” Tyrion said. Jaime smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You don’t have to do this Jaime.” Jaime looked at Brienne, who was by his side. She’d walked with him to Casterly Manor. Jaime knew that he needed to face his father and his sister. He also needed to tell the children that they could count on him, if they wanted to. That he was there, if they needed him. But Jaime needed Brienne. He knew that, though she had no idea that she was that important to him. Jaime couldn’t throw his feelings at her. Not yet. Jaime knew that Brienne would need time. But Jaime knew what was important now. What was important was that he knew, and that he had time. He could wait until he knew Brienne was ready.

“I know I don’t have to do it, but I need to, Brienne. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Jaime told her. Brienne nodded her understanding. Jaime walked to the front door, and opened it, and Brienne was by his side.

“I can wait here Jaime, if you want me to.” Brienne said. Jaime smiled.

“Come inside Brienne. I know it’s awkward, but you don’t need to freeze to death on my account.” Jaime told her. Brienne came into the great house and Jaime closed the door.

“Jaime?” Jaime looked to see Cersei, her face marred with an angry scowl. “Where the _hell_ have you been? And _who_ is this _beast_?” Cersei hissed. Brienne stepped backwards, almost as though Cersei’s words had slapped her in the face. Jaime took hold of Brienne’s hand, gently squeezed, and drew her back to stand beside him.

“I’ve been dealing with my own problems Cersei. And _do not_ call her a beast. I won’t have that.” Jaime stated coolly. Cersei glared, first at him and then at Brienne.

“You’re _pathetic_ Jaime.” Cersei stated. She made to walk off.

“Cersei?” Jaime called, before she could disappear up the stairs. Cersei stopped and glared.

“What do you want Jaime?” Cersei said.

“Now that everyone knows that the kids are mine-” Jaime was cut off by Cersei.

“Keep your mouth shut! That _creature_ doesn’t need to hear filthy lies.” Cersei spat.

“ _Do not_ call her that!” Jaime shot back. Cersei glared.

“And our _family business_ should remain within _the family_. She is _not_ family.” Cersei said angrily. Jaime glared at his twin.

“Brienne already _knows_ about everything. She’s my friend and she has my trust. Stop insulting her.” Jaime said. Cersei looked as though she was ready to scream her anger at him. So, he cut her off. “I think it’s time that _our_ kids had the choice on whether they want to know me or not. It’s a door that will _always_ be open for them, whether they want to know me now, or they don’t until later.” Jaime said. Cersei scowled.

“They’re _my_ children. No one will be telling them such rubbish.” Cersei stated, glaring at Brienne.

“To be honest Cersei, I don’t really care what you happen to think about it. I’m going to do the right thing by them, whether you like it or not. You’ve pushed and prodded and demanded for far too long. I stayed out of the way, because you wanted it that way and because I loved you, and I wanted to make you happy. That was all I wanted. But now… now I’m doing the right thing, whether you like it or not. You’re _my sister_ , my _twin sister_ , and I’ll always love you for that alone. But the love that we had before? It’s just not there. It’s time I stopped running away from things because you disapprove. I have to do the right thing, and that includes doing the right thing by our children, Cersei. So whether you like it or not, I’ll be talking to all of them.” Jaime stated. Cersei glared, clenching her hands into fists.

“No you won’t. You’re not going to ruin their lives.” Cersei spat.

“We both already did that. Stannis knows they’re _not_ Robert’s and that they’re mine. If you think he’s going to keep that a secret, then you’re wrong. There is nothing you can do. The kids know, and soon, everyone else will know too. It’s time to stop running and pretending Cersei.” Jaime said. Cersei stamped a foot on the oak wood floors, before storming off and up the stairs. Jaime knew that Cersei thought she could change his mind, but this time, she couldn’t. Jaime was determined now, and nothing would stop him. He looked at Brienne. “I’m sorry about what she said Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“She wouldn’t be the first, nor the last, to say things like that about me.” Brienne replied. Jaime didn’t try to tell her she was wrong. He knew it would take time before Brienne would accept such words from him. So he stepped forward, towards his father’s office, but heard the sounds of children in the dining hall. He opened the door, and saw Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were there. Joffrey was simply scowling at his younger siblings, whilst Tommen played with a new toy. He was only nine, and Jaime felt terrible that he was about to throw so much confusion into the kid’s life. But the confusion was already there. So Jaime just had to do right by the kids now.

“What are you doing here?” Joffrey asked angrily. Jaime had a feeling that Joffrey would never be able to accept the truth of the situation.

“I’m here Joffrey, to tell you all, that no matter what, whether it’s as an uncle or a father, I’m here for you.” Jaime said. Joffrey snorted angrily and shoved past Jaime to leave the room. He completely ignored Brienne, and disappeared up the stairs as his mother had done. Jaime knew Joffrey was probably going to tell his mother, so Jaime knew that he only had a few minutes, maybe less. He looked at Myrcella. “I’m sorry about how you found it out Myrcella. I’m sorry for all the confusion and for that fact that I’ve never really been there for any of you. You all deserved much better from me.” Jaime said. Myrcella smiled.

“Look, Uncle Jaime… I just… I need some time. That doesn’t mean that I hate you, or that I can’t accept the truth. I don’t know if I’ll ever call you dad, or if I’ll just call you Uncle Jaime, but… I just need time.” Myrcella said gently. Jaime nodded.

“That’s okay Myrcella. It really is. I just… I want you to know I’m here. Whether you call me Uncle Jaime, or Dad, or whatever else, I’m here. Whenever you need me.” Jaime said. Myrcella gave Jaime an awkward hug. Then she looked at Tommen.

“See Tommen. I told you. Uncle Jaime likes us just fine.” Myrcella told her little brother.

“I _love_ all of you Tommen. Don’t think that I don’t.” Jaime told the nine year old. Tommen grinned.

“I don’t know if you’re my uncle or my dad anymore. It’s weird. But you’re still nice. Just like Uncle Tyrion. I like you, so I’m glad you still like us.” Tommen said. Jaime smiled at the boy and embraced him.

“I’m always going to like you guys. I promise.” Jaime said.

“Tommen!” Jaime looked at the doorway, to see Cersei. Myrcella was there too, a sheepish smile on her face.

“I’ll see you guys soon.” Jaime said.

“No you won’t.” Cersei spat.

“That is enough Cersei.” The occupants of the room, looked at Tywin Lannister. He stood looking angry.

“But father-” Cersei started. But Tywin cut her off.

“If you didn’t want Jaime to be involved with the children, you shouldn’t have had him father them.” Tywin stated coldly. Cersei scowled, but she didn’t have to guts to say a single word to Tywin. She left the room, the children following and Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Father?” Jaime asked.

“My study, Jaime.” Tywin said. Jaime followed, and Brienne followed behind them. When they got there, Jaime looked at Brienne.

“I’ll wait right here.” Brienne said softly.

“Thank you.” Jaime said, taking her hand and squeezing for reassurance, before he went into the study.

For a good few minutes, Jaime and Tywin stared at each other. There were no words, just complete silence.

“Jaime…” Tywin started, but seemed unable to carry on. This was a first for Jaime. He’d never seen his father speechless.

“Father. I’m not perfect. None of us are perfect. You expect a lot from us. But I can’t change what’s happened.” Jaime said. Tywin frowned.

“I do expect a great deal from you. You are my son. I even expect a great deal from Tyrion. Believe it or not Jaime, when you were born, I only wanted the best for you. I’m a selfish man. I’ve always felt that I could make sure you had the best life by controlling it for you. But I can see that my controlling nature is probably what I caused all of this. You and Cersei and Tyrion… you had no one to share your secrets with, because I trusted no one. That… that made it so that you only had each other.” Tywin said. Jaime was shocked. He’d never known his father to admit to being wrong.

“Father… I…” Jaime was genuinely stunned.

“I am capable of knowing when I’m wrong. Despite what you all may think of me, I’m not completely heartless.” Tywin said. Jaime didn’t know what to say. “I’ve thought about what you said about the factory and I’ve decided to give you the chance to save it. You have a year, and if it’s not a more profitable venture, I will be selling it. But I will deal with the workers. I shouldn’t have allowed you to become so close to the workers if I wanted you to fire them. I forget, most of the time, that you and I are different. Of course, I know you are, but I expect you to be more like me. You’re more like your mother, and sometimes I forget that her optimism and her kindness were two of the things I loved best about her. I shouldn’t be angry that you have some of your mother’s qualities. I should be glad that you do.” Tywin said. Jaime was completely struck dumb. He didn’t know what say, or how to say it. He wanted to tell his father about his vision of his mother, but he knew that would be far too much for Tywin Lannister to understand. Tywin sat behind his desk. “That woman outside my office? The one you brought with you here? She works as your deputy at the factory?” Tywin questioned. Though, Jaime knew Tywin knew the answer. Jaime nodded.

“Yes. She is.” Jaime replied.

“Of course she knows everything that has happened.” Tywin stated. Jaime nodded.

“She knows all my secrets and accepts me as I am anyway.” Jaime replied. It was that moment that Jaime saw something he never though he would see. Tywin Lannister smiled.

“That’s what I thought whenever I thought of your mother. You love her?” Tywin asked. Jaime nodded. “Then don’t let her go. That kind of love only comes along once in a lifetime. That I can promise you. So make sure to keep hold of her.” Tywin said. Jaime nodded. “I’m sure you’ll both stay for dinner.” Tywin said. Jaime blinked.

“I can’t speak for Brienne, but I’ll stay if you want me to, Father.” Jaime replied. Tywin nodded. He stood up and went to the study door, where Brienne stood outside.

“Miss Tarth, I am inviting you to stay for dinner, after all, you have done my son quite a good deed today.” Tywin said. Jaime and Brienne stared at him. “Tyrion told me.” Tywin said. That was the only explanation he gave before he left the study and went off down the corridor. He disappeared around a corner and Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Do you actually want me to stay, Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime reached out his left hand to grab Brienne’s right hand.

“Yes. I do want you to stay.” Jaime said. He didn’t say what he really wanted to say in that moment, but he squeezed her hand, knowing that one day, he would be able to tell her everything and that she would be able to accept it, even appreciate his words. But for now, Jaime just needed to have dinner with his family. And now, Brienne was family. That was all that mattered. So later on that day, with Brienne on one side and Tyrion on the other, he shared his first, happy, Christmas dinner, in years. It was then that Tyrion stood on his seat and tapped his glass.

“I’d like to make a toast!” Tyrion exclaimed. Everyone looked at Tyrion.

“Go ahead Tyrion!” Jaime’s Uncle Gerion called out cheerfully.

“Well, I’d like to make a toast, to family!” Tyrion raised his glass.

“To family!” Everyone agreed, clinking glasses together.

“And also, to life!” Tyrion said. The Lannisters all looked confused for a few moments. “Because, while death is so final. Life is full of possibilities.” Tyrion said.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Aunt Genna said.

“To life and all it’s possibilities.” Jaime said. He looked at Brienne, and couldn’t help thinking that there really were so many possibilities, and he hoped that all of them led back to a life with Brienne, and all the people he loved. He would never forget the lesson he’d learned this Christmas. All life was important, and life was just so full of possibilities. Not just for him, but for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the end, I am fairly happy with this. But just for the lulz, I'm adding an epilogue for you guys tomorrow. You, know, because it's New Year's Day, and I want to give you guys something to read, and ALSO because I want to start my year as I mean it to go on (which means I need to write something. LOL!) So I'll be seeing you all tomorrow. LOL! Thanks for taking the time to read all of this.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the last part. I couldn't leave Jaime and Brienne to sort themselves out in the end. Thanks for reading, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

It’s A Wonderful Christmas!

Part 4.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been ten years since that fateful Christmas Eve, when Jaime had seen his mother, and made the decision to live his life. Not just for himself, but for those he loved and for those who loved him. He’d kept his promise. The first year had been spent fixing up the factory. Jaime and Brienne had worked together, fixing all those small problems that Jaime knew was halting progress for them. Jaime found that as he and Brienne worked together, fighting to save the factory, they grew closer. At the end of the year, once they’d realised that the factory was safe, having literally doubled their profit margin, Jaime finally asked Brienne out on a date. It took nearly a year, for Jaime to not only convince Brienne that he was completely serious, but to actually have a relatively normal date.

Their first date was in the middle of January, and was a complete disaster. Partly through the nerves of both Jaime and Brienne and partly through simple bad luck. Jaime managed to knock into a waiter as they walked into the restaurant, knocking over a tray of food onto a man’s head. The man had looked very irritated by this. His wife was a large woman, dressed in pink, and smiling brightly. She seemed a lot friendlier than her husband, but Jaime could hardly blame the man, who had a bowl of pasta dripping down his face. His cold eyes were like ice chips. Brienne had managed to sit on a chair that broke underneath her. Jaime had managed to spill a bottle of wine, whilst pouring a glass, and the white tablecloth became red. It was a true disaster. But at the end of the evening, Jaime had kissed Brienne at her front door, and it was the best part of the whole date.

The second date, which Brienne couldn’t believe Jaime actually wanted, was at the end of March and was interrupted by Cersei, who was drunk and jealous. Her various rude comments made Brienne avoid looking directly at Jaime for nearly a month.

Their third date, which had happened at the beginning of May, once Brienne was able to look Jaime in the eyes again. It went relatively well, until they’d returned to Jaime’s apartment, where Tyrion awaited them. He’d waited to tell Jaime that Joffrey was dead. The spoiled teenager, had taken his grandfather’s car without permission. Tywin had forbidden Joffrey to use the car, because there was a fault with the brakes. Because the car was a very expensive, limited edition, Stag convertible, finding the necessary parts to repair it, just hadn’t happened. Joffrey hadn’t listened, and his death had been exceptionally painful. Before paramedics could get to him, he’d choked to death on his own blood. After that, Jaime had grieved and Brienne had been there for him, just as she always was. Jaime may not have really _liked_ Joffrey, but he was still Jaime’s son. So his grief was understandable. Not even a week after, Cersei committed suicide, unwilling to accept the death of her first born child.

Their fifth date, which was in September, was basically perfect. They hadn’t even considered it a date, despite the fact that everyone they came across, just assumed it was. At the end of the evening, both Jaime and Brienne just agreed to call it ‘the accidental date’ and were happy enough with it.

A year after their fifth date, Jaime asked Brienne to marry him, and she said yes. The madness that was wedding planning wasn’t the most fun that either Brienne or Jaime ever had. But Tywin Lannister was not a man that would allow his son to run off with his fiancée and elope.

So seven years after their marriage, Jaime and Brienne found themselves outside Casterly Manor, on Christmas Eve.

“Mum, do we have to go eat dinner at Casterly?” Brienne looked at their first child, a six year old boy they’d named Duncan.

“Yeah Mum! I want to go to Uncle Tyrion’s house!” Their four year old son, Tywin insisted.

“Uncle Tyrion!” Their two year old son, Endrew, exclaimed. Brienne looked at Jaime, and then back at her three sons. Jaime just shrugged, as he held onto their six month old daughter. Little Joanna hadn’t made a sound.

“Uncle Tyrion is already here, boys. Besides, it’s Christmas. Don’t you want to see your grandfather?” Brienne questioned them. The boys pouted, and Jaime tried not to laugh, as Brienne ushered them all into the house. She took Joanna from him, when the baby started to fuss.

“I’m so glad I married you.” Jaime said. Brienne laughed then.

“I’d hope that you would be. But out of curiosity, what makes you say that this time?” Brienne questioned. Jaime smiled, as he watched Brienne cradle Joanna in her arms.

“Well, I’d never be able to say no to our sons. You seem to be able to do that all the time.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head at him.

“Jaime, if we gave them their own way all the time, they’d turn into Joffrey. I wouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but he was a brat, and in the end…” Brienne trailed off.

“I know. In the end, him being a brat is what killed him.” Jaime said. He looked up when he realised that the boys had knocked on the large door, and it was Myrcella and Tommen who had answered. In ten years, Tommen was almost a grown man, at the age of eighteen, and Myrcella was definitely a young woman now, at the age of twenty two.

“Hi Dad! Hi Brienne!” Tommen called out to them.

“Merry Christmas Dad!” Myrcella called out. “And to you too Brienne!” She added. Brienne smiled and walked over to greet Tommen and Myrcella, while Jaime locked up their car. He felt a strange tingle down his spine, and looked up and towards the gates. For just a moment, Jaime thought he saw his mother standing there. But it was just for a moment, and she was gone.

“Merry Christmas Mother.” Jaime whispered into the darkness of the evening, before he turned and walked to the front door to greet his son and daughter, and the rest of his family. He couldn’t help feeling happy and grateful, and to him, that was all due to his mother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So Joanna?” Joanna Lannister looked at Rhaegar Targaryen. “It all worked out the way you wanted it too?” Rhaegar asked. Joanna smiled as she watched her son, his wife and her grandchildren, greet each other, then smiled even wider, to see her other son and her husband, join them.

“If Cersei could only have been helped too. I wanted to best for all of them.” Joanna said softly.

“Ah, be glad that you got two out of three. They made me an angel, but I can only do so much. I did try to stop her.” Rhaegar said. Joanna nodded.

“I know. But it still hurts that she…” Joanna trailed off.

“That she killed herself? Joanna, you stopped Jaime doing that, you stopped Tyrion doing that when he was just a teenager. I mean, you even stopped Tywin from killing himself, after your death. Cersei simply didn’t want to live anymore without Joffrey. You did your best by all of them, but no one can save everyone, Joanna.” Rhaegar said. Joanna nodded.

“You know, I think Jaime saw me. Just for a moment. But I could’ve sworn he did. He even wished me a Merry Christmas.” Joanna said. Rhaegar nodded.

“Once you are contacted by the dead, you’re connected to the spirit world, even if only by the thinnest thread. He saw you for a moment, but you know, that might be for the best.” Rhaegar replied. Joanna nodded, as the Lannister family entered Casterly Manor.

“Yes, it is. It’s all for the best. My sons are alive, my husband is alive, my grandchildren are alive. I’m very grateful for it. Thank you for your help Rhaegar.” Joanna said.

“You’re welcome Joanna. Merry Christmas.” Rhaegar said.

“Yes, Merry Christmas to you too Rhaegar.” Joanna said. Then Rhaegar walked away down the road, fading away into the snowy road and night sky. Joanna lingered, just for a few moments longer, watching through the windows, as the family sat down to dinner. Then she too, left, fading away into the night. Her last words whispered on the breeze.

“Merry Christmas my loves.” She whispered, to her family, as she faded away. No one would truly know she had been there. But that wouldn’t be different to any other time. She’d been watching over them for years, and would continue to, for as long as she could. Until they joined her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. This is the end. I wish you all a very Happy New Year, and I hope that you all had fun. Thanks for taking the time to read this little Christmas story, and I hope that you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I hope that this first part was interesting. The second part will be posted tomorrow, and the last part will be posted the day after. Thanks for taking the time to read. XD


End file.
